


Unusual Healing

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Watson Pack [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Psionics, Shifters, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John becomes an Eric and Sherlock sandwich when Sherlock and John try to heal their deadly friends broken bonding abilities.</p><p>This take place between chapters 71 and 72 of Seeking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenOceana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/gifts).



> Hi Folks, warning, three guys having sex, so anal sex, blow jobs, lots of kissing, a gift to the lovely RavenOceana for the idea Eric/Sherlock Sandwich
> 
> It uses all three points of view, Eric, Sherlock, and Johns.
> 
> A [Chapter & Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338862/chapters/15623359) guide for those who want to know where everything falls.

Eric had nearly died. Again. This time it had been such a close call that he had done what he really did not like to do, which was call on the Old Gods, namely Verhaiya, the Goddess of the Void, Goddess of Healing and Medicine. One did not ask the Old Gods to allow someone who was for all technicalities dead without giving something in exchange. Her price for allowing him to live was simple. Well by the Old Gods views it was simple. John was to find a way to heal Eric’s broken psyche so he could finally get a proper bondmate because let’s face it, Aidan’s mother had never been one. He had seven days to do it in. One day per Old God. If on the eighth day he was not healed, then the cobra would still die and he would get the death backlash. 

It was not an ideal situation. 

As he paced in Eric’s library he was trying to consider all of his options. Hoping that he could figure out something out that would do the trick. He barely notices when his bondmate shows up a few hours later, because his mind is so filled up, until Sherlock catches him during his pace and stops him for a deep kiss.

Sighing, he arches into his mate. Wishing that there was a way he could share the sensation with the taller man. 

“Hmmmm, hello love,” he murmurs as he kisses him back.

A small smile curves his human mates lips, “Hello,” he replies in his low baritone, “How’s Eric?”

Sighing again, he leans his head against his taller mates shoulder, closing his eyes and answering, “I have seven days to figure out how to heal the breaks in his soul or he dies and I possibly go insane.”

He feels more than sees his mate nod once before he demands, “Tell me what has been tried in the past.”

“MindHealing, three times, once Daria, once me, once both of us. Did not work. No effect at all. Sex once, awkward as hell, did nothing for either of us, but it was the closest to being anywhere near successful. Human style therapy. Memory softening. Empathy and dark empathy. Everything we came up with failed.” He replies, eyes still shut as he leans into his love.

For a long while the two men stand there calmly. He is leaning into his loves taller body and waiting to see if he can come up with something. 

“Sex,” the tall human murmurs, “describe it to me.”

His eyes flicker open in shock as he looks up at the taller man, studying him for a moment before answering, “We got slightly plastered, it was not long after our link first formed actually and the feeling of brokenness from him was like an itch I could not scratch. So while we were plastered I came up with the idea to see if we could make him feel less broken through sex. The following morning we agreed never to mention it again.”

His bondmate just holds him as he thinks about it for a little bit. Finally the tall human comments, “I believe it would work, but you would have to be completely sober, and that link that the rest of the pack doesn’t seem to mention.”

“What?” he yelps, just about falling over as he leans back to stare at his mate.

Sherlock narrows his startling eyes at him, explaining, “Simple logic, it was the closest you came, because you two were probably linked, for at least part of it. I am guessing not that full link you two do, but still mind to mind. So if you link completely, that link that shares bodies as much as minds, he will be able to feel your link with me. Then the two of us will pull him into the link for the time and see if our solid connection can be used to mend where Aidan’s mother shredded. That is the goal isn’t it?”

He wants to argue with Sherlock, but something tells him that would be ineffective. His beautiful mate has probably already figured out the lack of success that would occur from any other method and have a reason for why he was considering inviting the most deadly member of their pack into their bed. 

“We are the only bondmate coupe that could do it, everyone else would end up dead.” his mate informs him gently. “I had noticed that you are the only one besides children and Jace who can touch him without a violent response. Thus it would have to be us.”

“Goddess below Sherlock,” he groans, rubbing a hand across his face. He knows his mate is right but he really does not want to repeat the experience they had a few years before he met his love.

“As his doctor, when would you say the safest time to attempt this will be?” his lover asks, watching him closely.

Groaning, he palms his face as he considers it. This was madness but it might work for that reason alone. Finally he answers, “When he is between sleep and wakefulness, it’s the one time I can gain complete control without having to use my gifts on him.”

“Then we should do so now. Before he awakens or you talk yourself out of it.” Sherlock tells him. “Because I bet when you to did whatever you did, you did not treat him anywhere as carefully as you do me. I would suggest you do.”

Sighing, he nods and leads the tall human down the hall and upstairs towards where the black cobra is resting on his massive bed. He is certain this is going to be one of those days he could have done without. 

Once in the room he stops to study his tall friend for a moment. Eric’s long body is stretched out on top of the blankets despite the fact he had been place under them. The obsidian scales that highlight his pale flesh and make his features appear even sharper. Short black hair that is currently tousled in sleep, not his normal spiked up style. All sharp angles and lines, much like his loves. 

There is no way he is not telling the black cobra of what they are doing, that would be like asking for a death sentence. So instead he will awake him with a sharp command even as he grasp his mind and fills him in. The chances are good that he won’t break the link and will try, but it is a dangerous game to be playing. 

_Eric,_ he murmurs to him even as he takes hold of his body, leaving his mind available. 

_Hmmm,_ the cobra replies as he awakens, _there had best be a good reason for why you have a firm hold on my mind and are thinking about fucking your bondmate because otherwise I think I am going to be pissed._

 _Look,_ he commands the cobra, pulling up the memories from the last several hours. _Do you accept?_

Those obsidian eyes narrow as he glances between the two of them before stretching in that boneless fashion only cats and snakes can pull off. “I agree,” he murmurs with what control he has left of his body before handing it the rest of the way over to him.

Moments later they are fully linked, not just the partial link that most their kind are familiar with. But complete, mind to mind, linking. Both bodies can be controlled by both shifters, all feels shared between them, amplified even. What one feels and thinks, so too does the other one. Right now Eric is getting a heavy dose of desire for his mate. 

Wait. His mate? He doesn’t have a mate. That was the problem the bitch…his mind is derailed from that train of thought as he feels lips press against him, a slow sinuous kiss that starts off teasing and builds into passion. Goddess below did that feel good. When was the last time it felt that good to be touched? Why wasn’t he smelling as he kissed him? Shared bodies. 

For his effort Sherlock was trying to distract the two shifter the best he could. He found that kissing John with fire rolling in his blood was having an obvious effect on both of them since they were both getting hard and breathing heavier. Finally, shoving his shorter mate backwards, he pushes him onto the large bed. Not once does he break his kiss as he does so. Once they are on the bed he pulls off John’s shirt, long fingers dancing over his skin as he considers the best way to strum his nerves on the shared link. 

In the time they had been together he had learned a great many ways to make his beautiful wolf sigh in need, groan in pleasure, or moan in need. Now he just needed to do it to both of them. 

_Give over,_ Eric murmurs, demanding access to his body but keeping the mind lock.

The golden wolf does so without questioning why that could be a bad idea. The next thing he knows is his mate is pressed against his front, long slender body still far to dressed and he is pressing against his own back. It is most unusual. Long fingers, tipped with tiny scales explore him with ease as a pair of unfamiliar lips carefully play at his neck. 

Growling, he grabs hold of his mates shirt, tugging on it. The scent of desire and need hangs heavy on the air. Sitting back a bit, his mate quickly strips of the offending garment and throws it over towards the door, unerringly despite his lack of attention managing to get it on the chair there. 

Two sets of hands are slowly circling his waist, making his head spin and he cannot help but think that he can lean against himself or this could be a problem because he is not sure that his body can take standing right now. One of the sets of hands manages to unbutton his slacks, while the other pair pulls them off and somehow shifts him around without really moving to get them all the way off of his legs. 

His mate though, his mate still had on his pants, only wait no he was already undressed. When did he get undressed? Giving a small shake of his blonde head he consider it for a moment but decided to just let it slide. There were too many other things going on right now for him to be concerned about that.

After stripping off all of his clothing Sherlock pressed himself back against John’s front even as he leaned over the golden wolf’s shoulder to catch the cobra by surprise and kiss him with John still sandwiched between them. It was hotter than he expected, watching as his actions on his love cause both the shifter to react was amazing. Somewhere along the way, his golden wolf moved because he was suddenly pressed tightly between the two shifters with John pressed close to his back. One set of short fingers gently playing with his asshole while another set of hands was exploring him. What really got his attention though was the fact that they tasted completely different yet the same when he kissed them. How was that even possible?

Since they had not planned for this properly, he was happy that he had taken to keeping a small thing of lube in his coat and had set it on the nightstand because his lover was preparing him and ohh….his mind short circuited as John slowly worked his length inside of him. In front of him Eric stopped kissing his lips and proceeded to move down his body, rough tongue exploring in a fashion that was both achingly familiar and not at the same time.

His head falls back against John’s shoulder as his love continues to slowly move in and out of his body. Eyes drift almost completely shut as he watches Eric lick his way down his body uintil he has released a soft breath against his dick. He can do nothing more than gasp as the cobra first palms him, then tastes him with the tip of his tongue , before finally nearly swallowing him whole and making him see stars. 

“Hmmmmm,” he groans, not sure if he wants to push back onto John, or shove forward into Eric. Either way, he knows that this is not going to last much longer. He’s not wrong either. Within a quick few licks he is coming undone, in the cobra’s mouth while John is still steadily fucking his ass. “Harder,” he whispers, knowing his wolf will listen. Sure enough he does, and within moments he is coming as well. That leaves only one partner undone so far. 

With a speed that seems to startle the cobra, he shoves the taller man backwards onto his back before shifting positioning so he can return the favor to the slender man. His musk tastes differently than his John’s but it is not bad. Within a short period of time, he has the cobra hissing as he comes deep in his throat. 

Somehow, someone in their little pile of limbs and body parts produces a semi-wet cloth and everybody finds themselves quickly cleaned before they pass out. 

The last thing that John can think before sleep claims him is, I wonder if it worked?


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, what happens when the three wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks folks for the reviews, enjoy

Sherlock is the first to awaken in the pile of limbs and body parts. His body is slightly stiff, though he is not sure why at first. It takes him a moment to compute why he is warm on his front and cool on his back. Then it clicks, four hours and twenty-one minutes ago his John and him had bed down with Eric. John was the warmth to his front, Eric the cool on his back. 

Stretching just a bit he kisses John’s shoulder, enjoying the way it feels beneath his lips. He is mildly surprised when a rough tongue flickers against his neck. 

_I am surprise you do not smell or taste half bad. Now how did you decide this would be the most successful idea?_ he hears the cobra comment in his mind as his tongue traces his spine.

“John gave me a list of things that had been already tried,” he starts to answer, losing his focus when a set of sharp fangs brush the joint of his shoulder and neck.

 _And?_ The smart ass cobra queries.

“I did the math and probabilities. We are very similar so I considered what would be the best option, then told John.” He replies tilting his head forward a bit so that he has easy access. Those fangs feel a bit unusual as they scrap across his skin. 

_Hmmmm. It was different._ Eric replies, _I can say having someone else’s emotions in me is very,_ he pauses for a moment, _different._

Several minutes pass in silence as the deadly cobra explores his back with an ease that startles him. Normally he dislikes being touched by anyone but John, however for some reason it is not an annoying feeling the way the cobra’s long fingers are skimming over his back, kneading the muscles there. Everything else about the cobra seems to be perfectly still, he cannot even feel his breath on the back of his neck. 

Slowly, John rolls over and looks at them, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes as he awakens. The sight before his is rather erotic though the wolf in him wishes to attack the interloper until it recalls that it had willingly allowed said interloper into their bed. Which was really the interloper’s bed, he reminds himself as he watches the cobra rubbing his mates back. Despite the fact he is no longer linked with the cobra, he is still more comfortable with him in the bed with them than he would have been waking up with anyone else. 

Giving a small shake of his head, he focuses in on Eric, using his gifts to check on his spirit. He can still feel the link between him and his children, the broken edges of his past bond link are almost completely smoothed out, still rough but no longer shattered into a frayed mess. Still he was concerned that it was not enough and was considering what else to do. While his mind was working, he maintained the iota link between himself and the cobra, watching the effects just his touching of Sherlock. It seemed to sooth something, the edge of his pack bonding and mate bonding are slowly healing though the parts that had been shredded the night before seem almost normal now. Breaking off the link he is surprised to see a pair of pitch black eyes watching him narrowly. 

_You forget I am a telepath first, I think._ He hears the tall cobra remark.

 _Not really, I was just checking how well everything worked._ He gives a small shrug, shifting a little closer to his mate, _after all, that was the purpose of driving my wolf a bit insane wasn’t it?_

 _True._ There is laughter in the cobra’s mind voice, _well, what did you find?_

 _Just about there, not all the way but close. Its odd, the wolf part of me dislikes the fact you are touching my mate, the thera part of me recognizes the fact that with every touch you seem to be healing._ He gives a mental shake of his head and another shrug of his shoulders, _it may be interesting to see how this works without being completely linked like we were last night, but we should make sure that Sherlock is alright with it._

 _Well then ask,_ the cobra replies as his fingers continue to knead the muscles of Sherlock’s back, moving lower. 

The low moan that escapes his mate causes him to tense up for a moment in jealousy as his wolf snarls, however the part of him that is a healer shushes the wolf without second thought. “Sherlock, love,” he murmurs, catching his bondmates attention. 

“Yes John?” he hisses out, arching towards those long fingers that are kneading his lower back, it feels amazing. 

“Would you be willing to continue this morning’s activities without the link?” he inquires, his voice catching a little at the idea of sharing his mate. His inner wolf is screaming like crazy but is being suppressed by his healer’s nature. It is a rather annoying feeling really. 

Sherlock’s eyes flicker open as he studies his mate for a few breaths, long enough to figure out that they had not been completely successful but that it was rather close. According to the feeling he was getting from his love, he was certain that one more try, this time not linked, would do the trick. The problem was, his lover’s wolf nature was not happy to share even if he had invited the cobra into the mix.

Leaning forward a bit he catches his golden wolf’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply before murmuring against them, “I am not against it at this time.”

 _Well?_ Eric softly hisses to John, leaning forward again to brush his lips down the human back in front of him and enjoying the spike of pleasure he could taste in the air. 

The blonde man nods once before pushing his mate back a bit, his wolf nature complains about the interloper being so close but he ignores it as he shifts his body in just a little bit more, kissing his mate first on the lips before trailing across his jaw and down his throat. His shorter fingers trace a similar path, rubbing and touching his mate, while his sense of smell delights in his mates arousal even as it protests the others presence. 

For Sherlock’s part he is not sure who he should try to touch, the cobra who is making him feel like a boneless puddle of muscle or the wolf who is making his body burn with need. What he does know is this is not a situation he ever expected to find himself in once, let alone twice. Before he needs to make any sort of choice, the cobra makes one for him, reaching around him to shove John flat on his back before casually lifting him as if he is a child to settle him over his bondmate’s thighs. Once the two of them are situated, the tall snake settles himself behind Sherlock once more, this time using his tongue and teeth to tease his ear and jaw while his hands wander over his body. 

Moaning, he decides to run his hands all over every part of John that he can reach. He knows exactly how to arouse his wolf lover and puts that knowledge to work even as he is teased into a fevered pitch by the two shifters. 

Somewhere along the way, a new bottle of lube is produced, and Sherlock whimpers as he feels those cool fingers slowly exploring his ass. When the first of those long digits slips into the tight ring of his asshole he cannot help but rub himself against John who in response arches against him. He is surprised when he feels a second finger join the first, but not as surprised when two becomes three. However he is surprised when that cobra, pushes him forward and down just a bit, which embeds his wolf deep inside his ass. How, he wonders even as his mind starts to blank, did he pull that off. 

John does not care how the cobra pulled off, only that he did. As his hips slowly surge upwards into his mate, his fingers loosely grasp his hips in order to move him in time. He watches as the cobra runs his scaled tipped fingers down his mates body, but is mildly surprised when he moves on to rubbing his body slowly. Those cool fingers kneading him much the same way they had kneaded his mate just minutes before. While his head rested on his mates shoulder, tongue occasionally flickering out to brush against the pulse point when he turns his head. 

Unlike the previous time where fire seemed to reign down, this was a slower burn, enjoyed by each of them for differing reasons and before it was done all three of them were breathing heavily, though John was probably breathing the hardest. 

Through all of it, the cobra keeps his telepathy wide open to the pair, enjoying listening to their pleasure as much as he can taste it in the air. He is not as much of an active participant this time, compared to the last, but then, that is bound to be the truth when one goes from sharing every feeling and emotions and reaction to only getting the same input as a normal lover would. Well as normal as a person whose mind never stops playing with others would. 

He teases both of them, though keeps himself pressed against the human in their threesome. It shocks him when Sherlock twists around, catching him in a deep kiss without managing to lose the connection to the wolf inside him. Surprises him further when said wolf shifts his positioning, lifting his mate and the cobra both just enough that he can move his legs while his mate takes the time to finish turning around somehow managing not to dislodge his mate. It is a rather alluring sight. 

Now it is John pressed against the humans back as the slender human carefully runs his fingers along the patterned scales that grace the cobra’s body. To Sherlock those scales are fascinating, he is certain that there is a meaning behind the pattern but he cannot deduce it from the information he has available. The difference between scales and skin is rather noticeable; his scales are several degrees cooler than his already cool flesh. One long fingered violinist hand sinks into the short hair at the nape of the cobra’s neck as he pulls the cobra to him, kissing him deeply and enjoying the response he gets. 

Where before the two men tasted the same to him, now that their minds were separate, he could taste the distinct difference between the cobra and the wolf. He prefers his wolf’s flavor but enjoys the taste of the cobra in a different way. Perhaps they could discuss doing something to this effect sometime in their collective future for the fun of it and not because of a possible death sentence hanging over their collective heads. He is curious how that would feel, if it would be different.

Thoughts flee however as the cobra decides to take over kissing, and joins John in running his fingers over his body before carefully cupping his achingly hard length and slowly beginning to stroke him. Within moments he is panting harder than John, his body trying to decide whether it wanted to push back onto the exquisite fullness of his mate or forwards into the cool fingers that are driving him crazy. 

Apparently the two shifters are having a conversation, because he is startled when Eric shifts from kissing him in deep, breathe stealing kisses, to across his jaw and shoulder to kissing his mate over his shoulder. As he does so, both shifters press closer, and John goes from thrusting into him to slowly circling his hips, hitting his prostate on nearly every rotation. He whimpers with his head thrown back against John’s should as he watches the two men, his mind blank as his body overloads. 

Moments later he is coming hard across his and the cobra’s chest, through it all he is making all sorts needy sounds. Delighting in the same type of sounds escaping his partners. Not really thinking about it, he reaches down with one slender hand to stroke the cobra’s cock bringing him to a peak within moments after himself. Perhaps the scent of their release does it, because as the cobra comes on their close chests he feels John’s body strain against him and come deep within. 

Again all three lay down as a boneless mass together, though none of them pass out. John reaches one smaller hand across his body to touch the face of the cobra whose eyes drift shut.

From inside his gift, John can feel the very nature of Eric’s soul. The areas where the links had once been rough and fray are completely healed over. No longer does it feel like an itch he cannot solve, but instead it is smooth and flowing. There are still spots where there is scaring, for a lack of a better word, but those spots are not nearly as noticeable. The force that he could feel when he had first healed the cobra’s broken body is gone.

A soft brush against his mind makes him think of a woman’s touch before it vanishes. 

“I would suggest a shower, or three depending on your preferences,” Eric murmurs, his voice a soft hiss. He can feel the difference. The burning urge to find and rip Kimberly’s throat out was gone. While the ache he had felt since the day his family was butchered has lessened to something more bearable than it has been in a long time. _Thank you,_ he thinks, directing his attention internally, towards the dark goddess whose domain includes healing.


End file.
